Please, Just See Me
by Billiejoezee
Summary: Scene from Deep Breath, from the Doctor's point of view. All he wanted was for Clara to realize he is the same man.


**Please, Just See Me**

The Doctor knew who was on the phone with Clara, he knew how scared she was right now. That's why he phoned her, after all. Back in his eleventh form, moments before he regenerated on Trenzalore, he decided to phone a future version of Clara, telling her not to be scared of the man he would become. He also called to ask her for one last favour, to help him. He knew how regenerations went, and he hadn't known what to expect, all he knew is the fear he'd have. And he had guessed right, because Clara _was_ scared, and so was he, his hearts filled with fear, rejection, and loneliness.

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS and found Clara leaning against a wall, her head hung, as she held a tight grip on the phone. He can see that she had been crying, and his voice croaks.

"So, who is it?" The Doctor asked. Clara looked sideways at him and turned back to look downwards.

"Is that the Doctor?" He asked. The Doctor stood there nervously, waiting for the call to end. All he wanted was Clara to accept the man he was now, and to realize he was still the Doctor.

 _Her_ Doctor.

The call has ended, and Clara turned the Doctor sniffling.

"Well?" The Doctor stepped forward.

"Well what?" Clara also walking to the Doctor.

"He asked you a question..will you help me?" The Doctor asked timidly.

"You shouldn't have been listening." Clara said.

"I wasn't. I didn't need to. That was me talking. You can't see me, can you?"

The Doctor chuckled sadly, turning to the side, then looking back at Clara in frustration.

"You look at me, and you can't see me. Have you any idea what that's like? I'm not on the phone, I'm right here, standing in front of you. Please, just, just see me." The Doctor almost pleaded. Here stood the woman he had slowly fallen in love with, and after centuries of missing her, he was ready to come to the conclusion that he was deeply in love with his impossible girl. But regeneration changed it all. He was an old man now, suitable for his real age, yet not for Clara. Clara had fancied the young man in the bow tie, and she couldn't realize he was still that man. Standing in front of her, asking her to look past his appearance, _and see him_

He noticed Clara's face change, as she began to walk to him. She paused to study his face, each side carefully, making the Doctor nervous.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He replied.

"For phoning." Then suddenly Clara threw her arms around his neck. He was startled, and usually he loved hugging her, but for some reason he felt so _uncomfortable_. And if hugging her made him uncomfortable, then hugging _anyone can_ make him uncomfortable.

" I, I don't think that I'm a hugging person now" he responded awkwardly.

Clara smiled, "I don't think you get a vote."

"Whatever you say." He responded.

"This isn't my home, by the way." She laughed as she let him go.

"Sorry. I'm sorry about that. I missed." He was always horrible at flying after regenerations.

"Where are we?" Clara looked around.

"Glasgow, I think." Chuckling at his irony.

"Ahhh, you'll fit. Scottish." She crossed her arms, using a Scottish accent that the Doctor actually found attractive in this new incarnation.

He was relieved she finally understood. But now it was actually a bit..awkward? And he didn't know what to do next.

"Right. Shall we, er...do you want to go and get some coffee, or chips, or something? Or chips and coffee?" He had no idea what he was doing.

" Coffee. Coffee would be great. You're buying." Clara smiled as she started walking north, the Doctor following.

"I don't have any money."

"You're fetching, then."

"I'm not sure that I'm the fetching sort." He said awkwardly, as Clara let out a giggle. He was so happy she accepted him, but he didn't know how would their relationship change? But he decided not to worry..all was well. And his impossible girl decided to stay with him.

"Yeah..still not sure you get a vote."


End file.
